ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi (Bleach)
How Yoshi joined the Tourney Yoshi arrives that the Bount Mansion that belonged to Jin Kariya alone with the rest of the Bounts. Whilst there, they are informed that they must hunt down the Quincy, Uryū Ishida. Together, the Bounts recall how they have been mistreated and that Uryū is needed for them to complete their final plans. The Quincy is eventually taken to the Bount Mansion as well after being captured by Gō Koga and his Doll. Whilst Uryū is being held by Dalk, Yoshi walks up to him and tauntingly asks the Quincy if he is afraid or not. With the others, she watches as Uryū rejects Kariya's request for him to work together with the Bounts. After Uryū is locked in a room, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends arrive at the mansion. She, along with the other Bounts, reveal themselves to the group as Kariya greets them. With the others, she silently watches as Ichigo takes on Ryō Utagawa before he betrays Kariya and is killed by Maki Ichinose. After more exchanges with Ichinose and Kariya, Ichigo and his friends escape the mansion. After Yoshino Sōma's death causes the creation of the Bitto, Yoshi, along with the rest of the Bounts, except Mabashi, willingly drink the souls of living Humans that have been collected in the Bitto. As a result, they gain a notable boost in their powers that comes from absorbing souls of the living. Yoshi leaves the Bount Cave and confronts Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki and Kurōdo in a darkened alley. Yoshi is easily able to dodge Rukia's Kidō attacks and forces the trio on the defensive quite comfortably. Yoshi is able to use the fan half of her Doll, Nieder, to block anything Rukia or Orihime send her way and easily stabs Kurōdo when he morphs into Lieutenant Renji Abarai. An overconfident Mabashi, who was forced to drink living souls from the Bitto, arrives on the scene and tries to take over the fight. At first, Yoshi resists this and the two of them argue. When Mabashi attacks her with his Doll, Ritz, she is cut slightly on the neck and, vowing revenge, the female Bount decides to retreat. The Bounts regroup in their cave and inform Kariya of their failure to defeat the Humans and Shinigami. Kariya is unconcerned about this and they agree to continue to increase their powers with the Bitto. When Ichigo finally arrives at their location, Yoshi and the others observe as Kariya battles him, pushing him to his limits so that he has to release Bankai. Uryū soon arrives and shoots their Senkaimon, enabling the Bounts to travel to Soul Society. After arriving in Soul Society with the other Bounts, they all split up as they descend. Whilst traveling through the Rukongai, Yoshi manages to come across Rukia once more, and thus, engages her in another battle. As Rukia is still weakened, Yoshi almost effortlessly forces her on the defensive whilst mocking the civilians that are present and hiding. Rukia uses a nearby katana to battle, but Yoshi continues to dominate her. With the help of Ririn and her illusions, Yoshi is hit with Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. Although injured, Yoshi is able to use the spirit particles in Soul Society to simply heal her injuries. Yoshi again attacks Rukia and kicks her into a building. However, again she falls for another of Ririn's tricks that results in Rukia hitting her with Hadō #4. Byakurai. Despite this, Yoshi is still able to heal herself. Their fight is interrupted when Captain Byakuya Kuchiki arrives on the scene and attacks Yoshi with Senbonzakura. Yoshi is just able to use Nieder to protect herself from this attack, but states that her job is done before explosions start happening all around the Seireitei. Later, Yoshi and Mabashi confront one of the Gatekeepers of the Seireitei. Whilst causing havoc once entering the Seireitei, Yoshi senses Mabashi's death after his battle with Suì-Fēng. She comments that he must have been too soft and more than likely deserved to die. Yoshi senses Sawatari's battle with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi from a distance away. After attacking some Shinigami, Yoshi is soon confronted by Uryū and the two of them prepare to battle. Yoshi mistakenly believes he is fighting for revenge, but Uryū corrects her, stating that he just wants this pointless battle to end. Their battle continues across the rooftops of the Seireitei with Uryū using his Quincy Bangle to fight. Due to the unstable nature of Uryū's weapon, Yoshi is easily able to dodge many of his accurate attacks and block his stronger attacks. Whilst on the offensive, her sword is dominant and she is able to use techniques such as Happonjin . However, she has to switch between her fan and sword whenever she is on the defensive and offensive respectively. At one point, she appears to have beaten Uryū before she turns to walk away, however, he uses her distraction to fire a much stronger arrow in her direction. Yoshi is able to block the attack with Nieder declaring that Uryū's weapon was not strong enough to defeat them. Yoshi declares that despite Kariya's aims, all that she wants to do is destroy things, so Uryū's determination to stop the battle is meaningless and she kicks him around for a bit. Uryū's attacks continue to miss her and some even disappear before they can reach her. This causes Yoshi to become arrogant and come out of her defense mode used to protect herself. A sudden arrow shocks her and she is forced to just about evade the attack without anytime to switch back into her defensive mode. Annoyed, Yoshi jumps into the air to attack him, but Uryū follows her and manages to surprise her by hitting her with a point-blank range arrow. He explains that her weakness is the small time it takes for her to switch from offensive mode to defensive mode and vice versa, allowing him to utilize that small time frame, during which she is helpless, in order to attack. Yoshi states that while she lost, the battle was fun. She falls to the ground and dies before turning to dust. How to unlock *Clear Man the Meat Level 4 with Kariya. *Play 5100 matches For both methods, you must fight Yoshi at the Bount Mansion. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her for 500 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Yoshi, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Bount who wanted to fight alongside Jin Kariya for fun, Yoshi!” She will be seen left of Tiziano, right of Nyrarai, below Kazekage Gaara and above Haroma. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yoshi spins her Nieder Doll, jian and fan respectively. After the announcer calls her name Turns Nieder to Offense form as the camera zooms saying “It's you again. What a coincidence!” Special Moves Happonjin (Neutral) Yoshi uses Nieder to make energy swords and sends them flying at her opponent. Streuen (Side) Yoshi shoots needle-like projectiles out of Nieder's fan. Himmel Aufgehen (Up) Yoshi flip kicks into the air and spins her jian like a helicopter. Überleben (Down) Yoshi uses her fan's defensive form to deflect projectiles back at him/her. Nieder Tanzen (Hyper Smash) Yoshi poses like a kung fu star saying “This should shut you up!“ then dances forward while attacking with Nieder's jian and fan 23 times. She then spins her fan, cutting her opponent 7 times, then stands on one leg and pierces her jian, cutting the opponent away. The Nieder jian then says “No where to run once you see Yoshi in action.” Dramatisches Halloween (Final Smash) Yoshi sets her Nieder in offensive and defensive form all together and says “Goodnight!” then pierces the fan which says “That's the ultimate!” Yoshi then circularly swings her jian on the opponent 10 times, then drops her heel on him/her, then pierces all of Nieder's weapons at once, knocking the target away. The fan and jian say in unison “Didn't go too far, did we?” Victory Animations #Yoshi fans herself with Nieder's fan saying “My date was spoiled.“ then the fan says “That's a breeze.” #Yoshi does two flips and pierces Nieder's jian then says “Be grateful, for the fight was fun.” then the jian says “There won't be a second mercy.” #Yoshi swings her fan that says “That'll cool our prey down.” then Yoshi thrusts her jian forward four times as it says “It won't be long before a new foe comes along.” On-Screen Appearance Yoshi runs in flailing Nieder's jian then says “What's this, you don't even have a Zanpakuto?” Trivia *Yoshi's rival is the Man in the Mirror Stand user of La Squadra di Esecuzione, Illuso, and her second rival is a farmer possessed by the Sword Stand, Anubis, Anubis Chaca. *Yoshi shares her English voice actress with Julia Chang (secondary that is), JayCee (primarily), Little Sister, Area, Eliza, Sailor Moon, Scheherazade, Jade, Cloyster, Melody Pianissima, Camerupt, Kyurene, Mienshao, Dewgong, Da Ji, Hinata Hyuga, Yui Hirasawa, Estelle Bright, Guan Yinping and Eric Lecarde. *Yoshi shares her French voice actress with Kazumi Mishima, Dialga, Devil Kazumi Mishima, Purple Proton, Faith Connors, Mabel Pines, Annie Leonhart, Maki, Eric Lecarde and Killua Zoldyck. *Yoshi shares her German voice actress with Kathleen. *Yoshi shares her Arabic voice actress with Grandmama. *Yoshi shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Erza Scarlet, Master Chloe, Tao Ren, S. Beauty, Fizz X3, Clementine, Mallow, Joshu Kasei, Lilynette Gingerback, Corrin B, Celebu, Mirajane Strauss, Riannon, Ochako Uraraka, Rangiku Matsumoto, Hanataro Yamada, Imu, Flare Corona, Sherry Blendy, Fried, Casca, Cirucci Sanderwicci and Mashiro Kuna. *Nieder's jian shares his English voice actor with Ook. *Nieder's jian shares his French voice actor with Geki, Helter-Skelter and Havia Winchell. *Nieder's jian shares his German voice actor with Erigor. *Nieder's fan shares her English voice actress with Chai Xianghua, Draco Centauros, Haxorus, Magda, Yugito Nii, Iguara, Denzi Pink, Xingcai, Drifblim, Pidgeot, Delibird, Ryoko Mitsurugi, Emma W., Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton, Master Raven, Fried and Shura Kirigakure. *Nieder's fan shares her French voice actress with Sonya Blade, Lady Deathstrike, May, Nyreen Kandros, Delaney, July, Hisako, Lucas and Vanishing Gungaroo. *Nieder's fan shares her German voice actress with Lucia Nanami, Larxene and Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits). Category:Bleach characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters